


The test

by yuuwaku



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, what?"<br/>"My parents. I said my parents are coming to visit me here tomorrow" Announced Lee with his biggest smile.</p><p>***Richard's "official introduction" to Lee's Parents***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is my very first RichLee fic. I'm absolutely in love with this couple and can't get enough of them hehe
> 
> Please notice that this is pure fiction. 
> 
> English is not my native language so I want to thank Richlee_Armipace13 for beeing my beta reader :)

"Wait, what?"

"My parents. I said my parents are coming to visit me here tomorrow" Announced Lee with his biggest smile.

Richard felt a slight pinch of panic but as the good actor that he was, the other man never noticed.

"Isn't it great? I can't wait to see them and showing all of this!" then left happily leaving Richard alone in his trailer.

"Yeah, great..." Richard said to himself and sighed.  

He wasn't sure what Lee meant by saying "showing all of this" Did he meant New Zealand? The sets? Or maybe he already talked to his parents about  _them_  and wanted a formal introduction to his family? 

Lee and Richard had been dating for a fair amount of months now, but he didn't want to rush the things. Ok, maybe he wasn't being honest with himself, maybe what happened to Richard is that he was fucking scared about not passing Lee's family are-you-good-enough-for-my-son test. 

Even though he was in his forties, he hadn't ever been officially introduced to the family of any of his former partners. The reason? Well until now he never had a formal relationship as you would it call it. Sure he dated some guys but eventually he broke up with them because it didn't feel right in a way. But with Lee... with Lee everything was different and he was scared because it did feel _right_ , and easy and wonderful. That’s why he didn't want to rush things and fuck up what was so precious to him. 

What if he didn't pass the test? What if Lee's parents didn't like him? What if...? He decided to stop thinking about all those terrible things and made a note to go talk to Lee later about this.

 ***

The couple were at Lee's trailer eating dinner when Richard took the courage to bring up the topic that has been worrying him since morning.

"So... are you going to pick up your parents at the airport tomorrow?"  

"Yep, Pete gave me the day off and I'm planning to do so"

"Good good."

Lee was about to eat the last bite of his salad when the other man talked again.

"Look, Lee I..."

"Hm? What is it?" 

"Did you...? You know"

Richard seemed to be having a hard time choosing the right words, if they were any.

Lee looked back with an interrogation face, so the other man tried again.

"Did you mention this?"

"Huh? Honey, I don't get you"

The older man put a hand on his forehead in exasperation, still couldn't believe that his partner was so clueless sometimes.

"I mean  _this_ " he emphasized with his finger pointing at the two of them.

"Huh?" About three seconds were needed before Lee finally understood.

"Oh! That!"

"Yes,  _that_ " 

Lee scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and smiled shyly.

"I haven’t really told them..."

Even if his rational side felt relieved, Richard suddenly felt a bit disappointed deep down in his heart. Wasn't their relationship important enough for Lee to tell his family?

Lee, who by that time knew his partner quite well, reading the other man’s feelings like an open book.

"Please, don't think I don’t want them to know, ok?" He put a hand on Richards cheek. "It's just... I thought you wouldn't be comfortable if I already explained to them that we are... you know. I wanted to wait a little more until I told them about you... about us. Besides, I like keeping it as a secret, just for us" He winked at the end.

Richard took Lee's hand from his cheek and gently intertwined their fingers. 

"Do you want me to do so? I can talk to them, we can do it together if you want" Lee looked at him straight in the eye hopping to have said the right thing.

Richard shake his head. "No, it's ok. Actually I'm glad you didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think we should wait a little longer before telling our families. I'm extremely sure about how I feel about you and I thank God that you feel the same, however I never did the ‘official introduction’ before so I don't want to screw it up, you know. I feel like I need to prepare myself a little bit more, I don't know if this make sense to you but" He looked at Lee apologetically hopping he would understand.

"Aw Richard, I'm sure they will adore you as much as I do, well maybe not that much but close" And both of them laughed. 

Richard pointed to his lap as an invitation for Lee to sit, who giggled and happily stood up, leaving the rest of the dinner forgotten on the table and sat over him in the way-too-small-for-two-adults chair. 

"I got you" He said while trapping him in a tight hug.

"Yes you got me" Lee gave him a silly smile in return.

They rested each other arms in one another and enjoyed their mutual company. Lee started to draw little hearts with his finger over Richards chest. 

"Stop it. You know that tickles..."

"Yeah" Lee giggled amused but not stopping at all and starting to trail tickles down Richards body.

Richard tried to stop Lee but because the other man was sitting on top of him he had no escape. After a while of suffering, Richard started to counter Lee with tickles as well and now it was time for Lee to curl up and laugh hysterically begging him to stop but with no success. 

One thing brought to another and they ended up laying on the small couch next to the chair, of course Richard eventually managed to get on top of him. Poor Lee had lost at the tickle game and now he was trying to catch his breath after the fight.

"Ok! I give up! You win"

"Do you think this is over?" Richard looked at him straight in the eye with his sexy smirk. 

"This is just about to begin love" And then he grabbed Lee's face and kissed him fervently. The other responded content, hugging him closer and Richard licked his bottom lip as a silent request to deepen the kiss which Lee obviously allowed by parting his lips for total access. 

Richards hands glided easily from Lee's chest to his lower abdomen feeling the heat of each muscle and enjoying the sight of his partner's reactions at his touch. 

The couch was obviously too small for them, usually they preferred making love in Richards apartment but they seemed to not care tonight. Lee managed to put his hand on the back of Richards neck pressing him even closer. They barely parted, just for the strictly need of air. 

Richard took his time to pull off Lee's t-shirt giving him kisses over his whole body. Once he managed to take it off, he threw it away careless and both of them abandoned themselves to what would be another night full of pleasure and love.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the second and final part. 
> 
> I have no idea how was Richard's "official introduction" to Lee's parents but I like to imagine it was something like this fic ;)
> 
> ***Charlotte is the name of Lee's mother.

Richard was resting on the wall during a break of a particular boring scene to shoot when he saw in the distance Lee accompanied with two other people.

He stood there without really knowing what to do, only observing how they were getting slowly closer to him. Fortunately, Pete saw them as well and approached to the Pace family.

Richard kept observing quietly in the distance. They seemed to have fun with Pete.

"Who are they?" Orlando asked from his shoulder. He and Evangeline were beside him but Richard couldn't tell when they got there.

"Oh, I think they might be Lee's parents!" Then Evangeline waved at Lee. "Come on guys, let's meet them" With no escape now, Richard followed them until he was in front of the Pace family.

"Mom, dad, I want to meet you some of my friends on set"

Lee's parents smiled a bit overwhelmed to have so many well known movie stars in front of them at the same time.

"This is Evangeline" She stepped forward and gave them a quick hug.

"This is Orlando"

"And this is Richard"

He shacked hands with them bringing up all his best actor skills to hide his nervousness. "A pleasure to meet you" was all he'd managed to say.

Luckily Pete started to talk to them and lead the conversation, he only had to add a few "yeah" or a nod from time to time. Eventually Pete decided to take advantage of the break and do a quick tour of the set with Lee's parents.

Orlando and Evangeline were gone too, leaving the couple alone in a corner of the set.

"You're parents seem to be very lovely people"

"Yeah, they are." Lee couldn't hide a proud smile.

"By the way, I missed you this morning. I don't like waking up without you."

"Yeah I know, me neither but I had to be at the airport very early this morning." Then he took a look at his parents at the distance. "They're enjoying being here very much!"

Richard smiled and put a finger on Lee's chest, pointing at him. "I think what they enjoy the most is to see their beloved son after a long time. They've missed you deeply, you can easily tell that from the way they look at you."

"Aw Richard you make me blush" Then Lee hit him jokily on his shoulder and both laughed happily.

What they didn't know is that a pair of eyes saw that scene from the distance.

 ***

 At the end of it all, everything happened to be way much easier than what Richard initially expected. The Pace family were lovely and get along well with Pete and the rest of the cast, so much in fact that the director asked them to do a cameo.

The only bad thing for Richard was that he could barely see his boyfriend for the whole week, only for lunch but that time his parents were around as well. However he had no complains because Lee was so excited to have them here, and of course if Lee was happy he was happy too.

Lee's parents were leaving that evening so they were saying goodbye to each of his son's friends now and Richard happened to be the last one at the improvised line for the farewell. Suddenly Lee remembered that he had to give them the presents he bought days ago for his siblings so he asked his father to accompany him to the trailer to bring the packages, so they left Richard and his mother alone in the room.

The moment the door closed he felt nervous as hell. What was he supposed to say now?

Charlotte was looking at him smiling. He swallowed and tried to say something to break the silence.

"I hope you enjoyed New Zealand Mrs. Pace"

"Oh yes, my husband and I had a great time here. Lee was a good guide."

He smiled imagining his boyfriend being the perfect tourist guide with his parents at Wellington streets.

"Richard, can I ask you something before I leave?"

The actor nodded nervously looking at the door hoping for Lee or anyone to come as soon as possible.

She stepped forward and put her hand on his arm softly. "Take good care of my son, would you?"

Richard couldn't hide his surprise at the request, he looked her straight in the eye and then he realized that she _knew_. Charlotte smiled kindly in understanding.

"How do you know...?"

"That the two of you are together?" He nodded a little embarrassed.

"Well, I had my suspicions when Lee bring up your name in every single phone call he did since he's been in New Zealand."

He giggled. "Did he?"

Lee's mother saw how Richards blue eyes became even more vivid at the name of his son.

"And when I saw the two of you together I just realized that it was not one sided"

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled "No, it's not one sided"

"Of course our son doesn't know that his father and I already know, so let's keep this conversation just between us for a while. He will tell us when he's ready." And then Richard understood why Lee had such a strong bond with his parents, they really cared about their son and he felt happy for him.

"I promise I'll take care of him"

"I know you will, and I'm glad we had the chance to meet you finally. You seem to be a good man." And she smiled gently giving him a tight hug.

Lee and his father arrived minutes later and the Pace family left after he wished them a safe flight back home. Charlotte hugged Richard one last time and Lee looked at his boyfriend confused at that act of closeness with his mom.

 ***

 Finally the both of them were resting in Richards bed in the apartment, it had been a long day.

"Ah, I'm missing them already"

"I know, they are very kind people"

Lee yawn sleepy. "You know, I have the feeling that I missed something today."

Richard laughed and embraced the younger man tight from the back. Lee relaxed at the touch and fell asleep in a few minutes. Then he remembered the moment he shared with Mrs. Pace earlier and realized that the frightening ‘official introduction’ turned to be good, very good actually.

He kissed the back of Lee's neck softly and whispered "Sweet dreams love" and then closed his eyes and fall sleep with a smile upon his face.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are VERY appreciated :)


End file.
